


By and By

by ellasanto



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasanto/pseuds/ellasanto
Summary: Ela apenas saiu do trabalho, pelo amor de Deus. Não deveria doer. Não deveria nem mesmo ser o suficiente para deixá-la em um bar qualquer no meio de Paris.Afinal, a liberdade não era tudo o que Andy Sachs queria?I've been thinking, "well, I don't have time to translate, but google does it and it works. So ... I'll drop it in the native language and whoever gets interested will have a new story to read!" I think it's worth it... (?) Can you tell me later?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	By and By

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas um pedacinho de Andy e Miranda! Espero que gostem! <3

**_♪ By and By - Caamp ♪_ **

Poderia ter se passado dias, mas a verdade é que era apenas aqueles dias que pareciam um ano inteiro. Dias como esses não eram novidade para Andrea, mas esse em específico doía um pouco mais do que acreditaria ter de doer.

Ela apenas saiu do trabalho, pelo amor de Deus, era um trabalho extremamente tóxico para a personalidade dela. Não deveria doer. Não deveria nem mesmo ser o suficiente para deixá-la em um bar qualquer no meio de Paris.

Sinceramente, era motivo de ligar para os antigos amigos e dizer: hey dude, estou fora! E conseguir voltar a ter um traço de sua vida antiga em sua bravura de abandonar tudo. Mas, por miséria de uma dor desconhecida, não foi bem o que aconteceu. 

— Onde estou mesmo? — Andy perguntou pela segunda vez para a bartender, que num suspiro cansado e levemente preocupado, repetiu.

Andrea estava longe. Longe dos eventos da Semana da Moda. Longe do hotel. Longe de Miranda e tudo o que ela representava.

Andrea estava livre.

Mas a possível liberdade sempre foi o que a atormentou, o que a impediu de realmente lutar por essa palavra tão desejada. Andrea só conhecia a capacidade de pertencer, de ser dominada. Nunca houve sequer espaço para ser livre. Em nenhum de seus relacionamentos, em nenhuma das situações. 

Andy bebeu o último gole de seu whisky e suspirou pesadamente, caindo com a cabeça nos braços apoiado no balcão. O desejo de despejar todas as frustrações não estavam tão longe assim do estopim, o soluço sôfrego dizia muito sobre o que poderia acontecer nos próximos minutos.

Mas isso seria a cena patética que não condizia em nada com seu ato de coragem mais cedo. Embebedar, chorar e se lamentar tão longe de casa estava se tornando a coisa mais estúpida que fez no dia. Ela quem saiu, por Cher! 

— Sabe o que? — Levantou a cabeça de uma vez, olhando com aqueles olhos vermelhos próximos ao caos para a bartender. — Eu quem disse adeus, certo? Então, não há nada para lamentar.

— Querida, dizer adeus pode ser mais doloroso do que escutar. Exige reconhecimento que as coisas não estão boas, exige maturidade, então… — A bartender colocou mais uma dose na frente de Andy. — Não se culpe por doer. Todas as dores são válidas e é por elas que tenho meu trabalho.

Andy riu, aceitando a dose e bebendo de uma só vez.

— A senti por tempo suficiente… — Bufou. — Acredito que tenho uma viagem de volta para fazer.

O mundo girava, de uma forma que há muito ela não sentia. Ela viveu para o trabalho e isso, infelizmente, excluiu todas as sociais que fazia por uma grande quantidade de álcool. E agora, com um pouco mais que o mínimo em sua corrente sanguínea, era demais. 

Ela teve sorte de uma viagem tranquila de táxi. Nenhum comentário maldoso, nenhum trajeto esquisito ou mesmo balbúcias felizes de um guia turístico. Só havia todas aquelas luzes, pessoas e sorrisos. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, naquela cidade de todo o amor, estava ciente que um coração partido passeava por suas ruas. Ou, fosse exatamente isso, todos estavam da mesma forma e viam em Paris a oportunidade de acreditar novamente.

Acreditar num pedacinho de sonho, felicidade e amor. Um amor recíproco. Um amor como o de Christian por Satine. Um amor que renderia histórias, que tivessem potencial para se tornarem best-sellers. Um amor que, de forma alguma, seria encontrado na porra de uma relação de merda com um empregador muito mais velho.

— PARE! — Andy gritou. — Pare o carro!

E foi isso, o susto, o lapso, a descida. E uma Paris congelante para entender que, merda, merda, merda, Andrea Sachs estava apaixonada por Miranda Priestly.

— Você está brincando comigo? — Murmurou alto o suficiente para a audácia desse coração miserável.

Não foi o trabalho exaustivo. Não foi o ramo que era completamente errado a sua persona. Era Miranda. Unicamente… Miranda.

Andy olhou para os lados, e suspirou exausta mais uma vez, porque ela não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava. E por isso teve que pedir outro táxi e lamentar a impulsividade pela milésima vez naquele dia.

+

— Você é um poço cheio de merda… — Resmungou enquanto buscava o cartão do quarto em sua bolsa. — Era claro que tinha que se deixar envolver com a última coisa que poderia acontecer… Por quê? Porque você é Andy de Merda Sachs.

Quando encontrou, escorou a cabeça no elevador e suspirou longamente, tentando encontrar sua força e equilíbrio para continuar a curta jornada.

— Nunca mais você a verá, Andrea. Nem uma foto, nenhuma edição de Runway. Você vai trabalhar com o caderno de Astronomia e nunca, nunca mais, escutará o nome de Miranda de novo.

E foi com toda a convicção que o scotch proporcionou, que ela saiu cambaleante do elevador. Uma confusão de braços, pernas, colares e cartão de seu quarto. Uma confusão que chamou atenção da única pessoa que ela fugiu desde que jogou o celular na Place de la Concorde.

Miranda jogava os cabelos para trás e ajustava a manga do casaco para colocar o cartão em seu próprio quarto, quando os murmúrios reclamões e o pisotear bêbado chamaram sua atenção.

Andrea parou, obviamente. Não era porque ela prometeu nunca mais olhar para aquela mulher em revistas ou internet que isso se aplicava a vida real. Miranda sempre seria uma visão.

Imaculada, distante, inalcançável. Porque era só isso que provou e, todas as fucking vezes que tentou se aproximar, foi chicoteada para longe. Então, ela era o que era. Uma das melhores visões de Andy. E nada mais.

E era por isso que Andy a odiava.

Céus, ela odiava Miranda com toda força que o mundo podia reunir em seu coração.

Odiava a forma perfeita que se portava, os cabelos prateados que a realçaram como nada mais nesse mundo. Odiava a forma esnobe que a olhava, ou até mesmo o receio do que Andy pudesse ser capaz de fazer naquele espaço de tempo antes de ambas entrarem em seus quartos.

Ela odiava Miranda, porque estava desempregada. Porque foi por Priestly, unicamente por aquela mulher, que ela havia desistido daquele trabalho massante e terrível!

E quando Miranda cansou de esperar qualquer coisa, apenas a ignorou como fez por muito tempo e girou a maçaneta.

— Não! — Andy gritou firme o suficiente para fazer Miranda parar.

— Oh, o que é? Teremos uma cena de embriaguês no meio de um corredor de hotel? Por favor, Andréa, você sabe o quanto isso me emociona. 

E quando Miranda ia entrar novamente, Andy correu até a porta do quarto de sua ex-chefe, ex-imaculada-chefe e observou aqueles olhos azuis revirarem mais uma vez.

— Foi por sua causa. Unicamente por sua culpa. — Acusou em seu estopim, apontando o dedo para  _ ela _ .

Miranda, ainda vestida em toda sua calmaria e voz baixa, espantou aquele pequeno incômodo no ar com um movimento de sua mão. — Sempre é, não sei como pode pensar que isso seria alguma novidade para mim.

— O trabalho… ele… não era intolerável, você sabe? — Ela balbuciou, esfregando sua testa e tentando ter qualquer tipo de discernimento no meio de um caos que ela mesma criou.

Miranda sabia que era por ela, porque não saberia? Todos saíram, não foi? E aquele que ela considerava como um amigo ela acabou apunhalando pelas costas. Oh, garoto, corra. Apenas corra e não caia no papo da piedade, sentindo seu coração inflar na possibilidade de Miranda estar minimamente atingida por todos os acontecimentos. 

— O que você espera, Andréa? — Miranda respirou fundo, tirando o casaco de seus ombros e jogando-o sobre o sofá como se ele fosse nada, como se fosse Andréa. — Espera que eu te peça para voltar? Que entenda seu grande ato impulsivo e imaturo? Ou, pior, que eu continue a presenciar essa cena patética na minha frente?

— Não, você não pode fazer isso. Eu quem larguei tudo!! Você não está me enxotando para fora como todos os outros desprezíveis que você detestava.

— Era o que você queria, não era Andréa? Ir embora? Bem, é o que estou te oferecendo sem nenhuma resistência.

— Não, não. — Andy parou, negando com a cabeça veemente, enquanto apoiava suas mãos na cintura e buscava a respiração se regular novamente. — Você não pode simplesmente me deixar ir…

Miranda arqueou uma sobrancelha, num misto de afronta e confusão com o que aquela estúpida garota queria dela. Ela sabia que o desprezo sempre doeria mais do que qualquer ato de raiva explosivo, ainda mais banhado de ressentimento dos verdadeiros motivos que foi abandonada pela segunda vez em Paris.

— É inacreditável! — Andy desistiu, dando uma última olhada para Miranda. — Inacreditável que eu seja tão fudidamente apaixonada por você. Não, sério… isso é… — Ela bateu as mãos ao lado de seu corpo e saiu daquele quarto como se nunca tivesse estado dentro dele em primeiro lugar. 

+

**_♪ Honeybee - The Head and the Heart ♪_ **

A verdade é que as pessoas são livres dependendo do quanto querem ser. Não adianta você oferecer essa liberdade ou mesmo tirar delas. Elas são o que são, aceitam o que acreditam ser merecedores de ter ou sentir. E há muito pouco o que se pode fazer quando te contam que você merece mais do que a miséria que aceita.

Andrea Sachs, depois de muito procurar a paz, encontrou a liberdade. Mas a verdade era que ser livre doía e nada tinha a ver com a felicidade que acreditou estar procurando. Então, tão certo quanto a dor, era a frustração que corroía qualquer bom pensamento. Por isso, chorou.

Chorou quando a água tocou seu corpo, levando alguns traços fortes de embriaguês e deixando apenas uma Andy de coração partido. E isso a fez desejar um pouco mais de álcool. Isso a fez desejar nunca ter ido atrás daquele maldito emprego.

Foi fácil ver Nate ir, foi difícil ver toda uma vida ruir. Foi fácil ver um futuro sem Runway, foi difícil ver Miranda ir. E era aqui que sua mente se prendia a cada rodopio dos recentes acontecimentos.

Havia Nigel, que, sinceramente, ficaria ressentido por ela ser uma grande idiota e ter deixado a juventude brilhar em sua estupidez, mas não mais do que isso. Eles não eram… amigos. Emily provavelmente comemoraria por aquela que tomou seu lugar ter mostrado que não era feita para o trabalho.

Então, seria possível que apenas o fato de ter se apaixonado por Miranda era o suficiente para fazer doer tanto? Ou seria, na verdade, sua incrível capacidade de decepcionar a única pessoa na qual lutou por aprovação durante todos os últimos meses? E, por todos os meios, ela decepcionou Miranda de todas as maneiras que lutou para  _ não  _ fazer.

_ — Seis, quão estúpida você é? Eu te garanto, se você chegasse simplesmente fazendo seu trabalho, Miranda deixaria passar despercebido. Deuses, pelo menos até o fim dessa Semana Infernal! É isso que você chama se importar comigo? Me abandonando com o Diabo nos últimos dia da pior semana do ano? Pelo amor de Deus, Seis, atende esse celular! _

Andy riu em meio às lágrimas com o correio de voz em seu celular pessoal, mas nem mesmo pode se importar. Nigel ficaria bem. Miranda ficaria bem. Runway ficaria bem. Porque ela não era nada, nenhum zero à direita, e, bem, ela estava exausta.

Exausta de se importar com todos. Menos com ela mesma. 

Então ela caiu em cima de suas roupas, de sua mala, de seu celular e simplesmente suspirou ao fechar os olhos. Ela poderia lidar com a bagunça que era sua vida quando ela acordasse.

+

Mas, aparentemente, não haveria bebida o suficiente para apagar aquela alma atormentada, porque sua insconsciência se afastava e ela começava a sentir que pudesse haver algum tipo de assassinato prestes a acontecer naquele quarto. E, bem, agora que o álcool havia evaporado um pouco e percebia o que havia dito no quarto ao lado, era um milagre ainda ter uma cama ou mesmo uma vida.

— Não se atreva a dormir novamente. — Ela escutou o latido firme, aquela voz doce e venenosa atravessando todos os seus sentidos.

Então Andy abriu os olhos, o abajur aceso, aquela imaculada e inalcançável mulher parada a alguns metros de distância, com os braços cruzados e a postura rígida como nunca havia visto antes.

— Deus, você não poderia me matar ou me colocar na lista pela manhã? — Sentou-se, esfregando o rosto e sem muito apelo para se importar com a imagem miserável que deveria estar frente a mulher que parecia estar pronta para o Met Gala.

— Se você tem amor a seu futuro como jornalista, pode começar se explicando. É um bom caminho.

— O quê? — Andy apertou os olhos, ainda sonolenta e sem muito raciocínio, em vista que, provavelmente, o álcool e o devaneio ainda estavam bem presentes.

— Veja, Andréa, você abandonar seu posto como uma adolescente amedrontada no meio de uma crise boba, tudo bem. Isso eu deixo passar, porque, afinal, a juventude é muito pouco tolerante para estresses intensos. Agora, o que você fez é inadmissível, você cruzou a linha.

Andy bocejou, ainda confusa olhando para a mulher parada a alguns metros de distância. 

— Pelo amor de Deus, como você consegue dormir? — Miranda esbravejou, largando suas mãos na lateral de seu corpo e começando a dar passos irritantes de um lado para o outro.

— Miranda...

— Você deveria ir embora. — Ela disse por fim, coçando a testa como se pudesse tirar os pensamentos que corriam. — Ir, não olhar para trás ou pensar em voltar.

— É o que pretendo, Miranda. Assim que o sol nascer.

— Bom, isso é bom! Talvez, a única coisa que você pense e esteja de acordo comigo. — Murmurou.

— Miranda…

— Não. — Ela levantou um dedo para silenciá-la. — O que você acha que é isso, Andréa? Um momento de bravura no qual você chega e mostra que sente pena dessa mulher velha e solitária? Que, de alguma forma, eu vou cair em autopiedade e perceber que, oh céus, sim, estou uma crise de meia idade?

— Não, o qu-... — Andy ficou em alerta naquele momento. Por todos os meios…. o que estava acontecendo?

— Você não pode achar que, por eu não ter te colocado em todas as listas, você pode sair impune com um comportamento como esse. Isso é baixo, muito baixo, até mesmo para mim.

— Miranda!

Andy já estava de pé, ainda confusa com tudo que estava acontecendo naquele quarto, mas algo lá no fundo, e bem no fundo mesmo, despertou com todo o desespero que aquela mulher estava a sua frente. Não, não havia chance que Miranda Priestly tivesse tido um mínimo de interesse por maldita Andy Sachs.

E ela quis rir, rir até perder a capacidade de raciocínio. Porque nem mesmo nos maiores delírios que a bebida causou essa noite… isso aconteceria.

— O que você pensou, Andréa? Usar isso contra mim? Pelo amor de Deus, você não tem ideia o quan-...

E quando Andy tocou a mão de Miranda, a mulher assustou e olhou para a criatura jovem e desgrenhada, observando aqueles olhos castanhos e doces cheios de uma sentimentalidade que há muito não se mostrava a sua presença. 

— Eu acho que tenho... 

— O quê? — Miranda engasgou, tentando dar um passo atrás para fugir das garras, perturbadoramente, desejadas de Andréa. — Andréa, o qu-

— Eu vou beijar você.

— Okay. Certo… — Miranda respirou fundo quando sua boca foi tomada por lábios gordos e macios. — Humf-...

Inicialmente, não teve sequer resposta. Miranda estava imóvel, o coração batia tão forte que Andrea podia ouvir se prestasse atenção. Não houve um mísero movimento, apenas sua respiração sendo tomada, seu fôlego esvaindo. Apenas os olhos abertos, as bochechas coradas e o entendimento que estava tarde demais para explicações. 

Andy sorriu quando a mulher parecia ter saído do torpor e pode subir sua mão, deixando os dedos dedilhando na nuca, enrolando nos fios prateados e, pela primeira vez, sentindo a textura macia da cabeleira icônica. Deus, isso era...

Então, os lábios se apertaram, os suspiros escaparam e as línguas buscaram um conflito tortuoso e lento, sem nenhuma pressa de vencer qualquer batalha, mas certos de que se pertenciam. E tinham de se pertencer. Porque o que restaria depois de tudo isso se apenas se virassem e seguissem seus caminhos?

— Seu idiota. — Miranda praguejou, segurando Andy pela camisa e a puxando o suficiente para não haver o mísero de espaço entre eles.

E a mais nova riu, deixando o polegar traçar o maxilar de Miranda, os olhos se deleitarem de cada mísero detalhe que tornava arrebatada. Os lábios vermelhos e manchados, a respiração presa, os olhos negros e cheios de sentimento que Andy nem precisaria escutar para saber.

E beijou Miranda de novo, e de novo.

E como se nunca tivesse sequer perto de adormecer minutos antes, ela puxou Miranda ainda mais para perto.

Foi o que foi. Um encontro de corpos nus, suspiros, uma luta de lábios e mãos, um acesso faminto e tão cheio de desejo e sentimento que ambas ofegaram no fim.

— Eu quero que você voe, Andréa. — Miranda confessou, olhando os olhos doces da jornalista abaixo dela, deixando as costas de seus dedos acarinharem o rosto daquela jovem mulher. — E por mais que eu reconheça todos os cenários desgostosos que a nossa situação provocaria, eu não me perdoaria se eu não dissesse...

Andy franziu os lábios, observando os olhos azuis cheios de insegurança e alguma coisa que ela ainda não tinha conhecimento. E, talvez, nem quisesse ter. Era como se… Miranda soubesse o final.

— Você… viu em mim o que ninguém mais podia ver, Andréa. E eu seria um idiota se não lutasse por isso… Por você.

— Eu amo você, Miranda. — Andy disse convicta, segurando o rosto da mulher bem próximo ao seu. E quando viu os olhos azuis chamuscar esperança, ela sorriu como se tivesse tudo. Como se, finalmente, tivesse entendido que a liberdade é a capacidade de amar sem pertencer. — Eu realmente amo.

**Author's Note:**

> E então? O que acharam?


End file.
